


Alec meets the snake

by ShadowTouch



Series: Magnus' Fire Breathing Snake [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus calls it Baby, POV Multiple, Pets, fire breathing snake - Freeform, magnus' baby, pet snake, snake names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTouch/pseuds/ShadowTouch
Summary: Magnus took his fire breathing snake from Camille's house back to his apartment, but forgot to tell his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this headcanon on tumblr and couldn't stop thinking about it so this happened.  
> I do not own anything the characters and places belong to their respective owners.

There was no way he was leaving his Baby at Camille’s place. The bitch didn’t deserve to keep it. So after assuring Simon that his Baby was harmless, he settled it down in his bag with the rest of his things Camille had kept and portaled them back to New York.  


He let Baby out to explore his home while he unpacked everything he had taken back from Camille. He didn’t get to address his Baby till the next day, since apparently his Nephilim couldn’t be left alone for one day without almost dying.  


After dealing with that emergency he returned to his loft to finish his potion Simon interrupted, and make sure Baby was settled. He picked Baby up and settled it along his shoulders. Then moved towards a book shelf in his living room and began to make a nest for his snake. Taking out the lower shelf and replacing it with a terrarium that stretched along the bottom shelf. The far edging hidden behind the cabinets. Adjusting the temperature and humidity with in to range from wet to dry along the length to give Baby options. 

Then he went about examining his snake to make sure Camille hadn’t hurt it. After establishing that it wasn’t hurt, he began to adjust the magic that made the snake to make sure Camille couldn’t steal it back. After clearly marking Camille as a threat to it, he began to weave a new spell on the snake to make it immune to vampire enchanting, not wanting one to be able to get past it like Simon had earlier. When he finished he settled Baby into its new home and when to sleep off what should have been a simple day of potion brewing, but ending with looting Camille’s house and healing his boyfriend, again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t till several weeks later that he realized that he hadn’t introduced Baby to Alec. That wouldn’t have been a big deal except that he was currently out with a client and had told Alec he could stop by while he was out. Magnus worried that one of the two would hurt the other as an intruder. The only person other than himself that had been to his apartment since he took back Baby was Simon, who was still wandering between his place and the Jade Wolf like lost puppy, since Raphael had kicked him out. While Baby hadn’t attacked Simon again it tended to stare him down hissing until he left. He decided to not dwell on it and to just get home as soon as he was done with his client.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Alec was unsure about going to Magnus apartment when he wasn’t there, but decided that it was better that going back to the institute and running into his mother. When he got there it was around 11 pm and there was a key left on the door jam like Magnus said there would be. He brought it inside and laid it down on the entrance table.  


Glancing around, he noted the new decor. The living room was done in warm tones with soft billowy curtains making the room feel airy. Despite their several dates, Alec was hesitant to venture into the loft without Magnus around, not wanting to invade or accidentally disturb a spell or potion. Taking off his boots and jacket he moved into the living room and settled on the couch to wait for his boyfriends return.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Soon enough Alec had fallen asleep and the snake began to venture out to see who had entered its domain. From the scent it could tell it wasn’t sparky-maker, or blood-claws, nor jumpy-noise. It was a new scent that had entered its den. It was hesitant to attack because while it wasn’t sparky-maker it did have traces of his scent, like when sparky-maker had shared a den with blood-claws. It decide it couldn’t attack the new two leg until sparky-maker returned, so it would examine the new creature instead. Slithering up on the couch the snake examined the two leg’s scent, it wasn't easy as the two leg's true scent was hidden under layers of forging scents from outside the den. It took a while, but eventually decided this new two leg was sandalwood-warmth. Deciding that sparky-maker wouldn’t let a two leg into the den without wanting them there, it decided to not burn sandalwood-warmth. And if it turned out sparky-maker didn't want sandalwood-warmth here, it wouldn't be hard to chase the new two leg out. The snake moved up and coiled upon the center of the warmth to continue to watch the new two leg from its moving perch.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus didn’t get back to his loft till almost 3 am. He hadn’t suspected what he found was even a possibility when thinking of leaving his boyfriend alone with his fire breathing snake. He expected to find furniture over turned from a fight, or signs that Alec had fled his home after being confronted by his fire spiting Baby.  


Instead he finds his boyfriend sprawled across his couch with Baby resting upon his chest, both were looking calm and content observing the other.  


At his entrance Alec turned towards him, smiling at his presents.  


“Hey,” Alec called softly, “when did you get this?” gesturing to the snake resting on his abdomen.  


“Oh” Magnus paused “That’s Baby, it’s from a while ago but I only found it again last month.” He figure avoiding Camille was the best decision for the conversation, since his ex-lover was still an uncomfortable topic and he didn’t want to give Alec any reason to dislike his Baby before getting to know it.  


“Hmm” was Alec’s only response as he slowly moved his hand to stroke Baby’s head with a small smile.  


Magnus relaxed seeing that they were getting along and removed his coat and shoes. He entered the room to join his boyfriend on the sofa. Stroking Baby’s head he lifted it up and set it down by the entrance to its terrarium. Then setting himself down on the couch beside Alec. Cuddling up Magnus snapped his fingers draping a fuzzy blanket over them.  


“You two got along, Right?” Magnus questions with a yawn as he begun to relax into Alec’s chest.  


“Yes, though I was confused to wake up from my nap with a cobra using me as a space heater.” Alec’s replied with a smile in his voice.  


“Good, I started too worried during my meeting that I would come back to one of you dead since I hadn’t introduced you yet.”  


“We’re fine. Now, less talking, I’m tired and have a meeting with Lidia tomorrow morning”  


“Fine,” Magnus leaned up giving Alec a brief peck on the lips “good night”.  


“Goodnight”  


The two drifted off in the early hours of the morning.

When the awoke that morning, Alec would be late to his meeting due to the fact he couldn’t get up without dislodging not only his warlock boyfriend, but said warlock's pet snake, which had joined them during their nap. Curing up under the blanket on what part of his chest Magnus wasn’t draped across.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's names for people are based on significant traits it could easily identify.  
> Magnus_ Sparky-maker. Either his glitter or magic account for the first part and Magnus would make his snake smart enough to know who daddy was.  
> Camille_ Blood-claws. I personally feel Camille would carry a heavy scent of blood from being such an old vampire that preferred live human blood. Also I don't think she would treat the snake well, handling it with out regard to it's comfort since she knew it won't attack her, meaning she may have scratched it with her nails.  
> Simon_ Jumpy-noise. This comes from the scene in the TV show where Simon attempts to enchant the snake, he clearly freaks out moving all over the room and screaming. He is also very energetic and talkative meaning the name would stick.  
> Alec_ Sandalwood-warmth. I deiced to go with a calm natural sent for Alec. And warmth is because I wanted the snake to associate Alec with comfort, like a heating rock, where it can curl up and rest, justifying it being so willing to sleep on him instead of a magical terrarium.


End file.
